


The Hypnotic Happiness

by son_of_a_bitch_spn_family



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas just rolls with it, Confused Dean Winchester, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean is a Softie, Fluff, Hypnotism, I needed happiness ok, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/pseuds/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family
Summary: “Alright,” Dean hummed, leaning forward to press a quick peck to Cas’ lips. “I will see you when you get back. Tell Claire hey for me.”Cas swayed in the door, eyebrows knitted together. Dean arched an eyebrow, and Cas cleared his throat. “Right. Goodbye, Dean.”The door clicked shut, and Dean shook his head fondly. Cas was a weird guy.





	The Hypnotic Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cuteness because I can. Light, fluffy, and funny. Enjoy, and don't hesitate to drop some comments and kudos!
> 
> -SOBS

It finally happened on a Sunday. 

 

Dean stood at the stove, gently swaying to the classic rock station pouring from his phone. Bacon sizzled beside him as he scrambled some eggs up in a pan. The table was set, and Sam was pouring himself some coffee. 

 

“Good morning,” Cas greeted as he walked into the kitchen, pausing to fiddle with his phone. “What's for breakfast?” 

 

“Molecules,” Dean quipped immediately, throwing a teasing grin over his shoulder. 

 

“That's not funny, Dean,” Cas sighed, moving to sit into his designated chair. 

 

“Eggs, bacon, and toast,” Sam listed off helpfully, grabbing the toast just as it popped up from the toaster. 

 

“Sounds good,” Cas said. 

 

Dean scraped the eggs on a plate before pulling the bacon from the pan. He walked it over to the table, eyeing Cas. “You sure you don't want to try it, man?” 

 

“Unfortunately, I would not enjoy it,” Cas told him, frowning as Sam spread jelly across his toast. Sam ignored his gaze and took a large bite, humming happily. 

 

“Eh, your loss,” Dean shrugged, grabbing up the bacon once it cooled. “More for me.” 

 

There wasn't much talking after that, and Cas watched as the two brothers tore into their breakfast. Before long, there were only crumbs left, and Dean started gathering all the dishes. Sam started to help, but Cas waved him off with a gentle smile, taking position beside Dean at the sink. 

 

“I wanted to discuss something with you,” Cas murmured as he rinsed and dried the dishes Dean dropped in his part of the sink. 

 

“Shoot,” Dean replied casually. 

 

“Claire has been messaging me, and she wants to know if I'd like to go on a hunt with her. I think she wishes to bond,” Cas mused, his eyebrows drawing together. 

 

“Uh huh,” Dean said, turning to him with arched eyebrows. “You gonna go?” 

 

“I was thinking about it,” Cas admitted, fighting off embarrassment. 

 

“Want me to come?” Dean asked. 

 

“Actually, no,” Cas told him. “I know you just got back from visiting Jack with Sam, and I just wanted you to let you know. I should be leaving this afternoon.”

 

“When will you get back?” 

 

“In a couple of days.”

 

“Okay,” Dean hummed easily, pulling the plug and letting the water drain. “Just call me.” 

 

“Of course,” Cas assured him. 

 

They shared a simple smile, and Dean shook out his hands. He started to reach over and clap Cas on the shoulder, but the water from his hands dripped noisily in the sink. Without much thought, Dean leaned over and pressed a quick, short kiss to Cas’ lips. 

 

“Let me know when you leave,” Dean told him as he moved back easily. “I'll be in my room.” 

 

Cas blinked at him. “Okay, I will.”

 

And that was that. 

 

Later that afternoon, Dean was perched on his bed watching a documentary about snakes when a knock sounded at his door. Before he could answer, Cas peeled open the door and leaned in. Dean paused the documentary, setting his computer aside and standing up to walk over. 

 

“You leaving?” Dean asked, reaching out to grab his doorknob. 

 

“Mhm,” Cas answered, staring at Dean in open curiosity. Dean wasn't sure why. 

 

“Okay, just give call me to let me know you're good,” Dean said. 

 

“Of course,” Cas replied again. 

 

“Alright,” Dean hummed, leaning forward to press a quick peck to Cas’ lips. “I will see you when you get back. Tell Claire hey for me.” 

 

Cas swayed in the door, eyebrows knitted together. Dean arched an eyebrow, and Cas cleared his throat. “Right. Goodbye, Dean.” 

 

The door clicked shut, and Dean shook his head fondly. Cas was a weird guy. 

.

.

.

 

Three days later, Cas trudged back into the bunker. He didn't appear tired, but he claimed he was exhausted due to running after Claire and worrying about her constantly. 

 

“I will not be going on a hunt with her again. It is very taxing,” Cas announced, frowning at Sam when he chuckled. 

 

“You were just worried about her,” Sam teased, holding one earbud away from his ear. He was about to go for a jog. “It's normal, Cas.” 

 

“Yeah,” Dean echoed, leaning over to usher Cas out of his trench coat. “She's basically your kid, man. I'd have been the same, if not worse. Here, look, you just got back. Sit down, relax, and enjoy the stress free environment.” 

 

Cas huffed as Dean hung the coat over the back of a chair. Thoughtlessly, Dean reached forward and started loosening his tie, tugging it slightly. Cas tilted his head at Sam, confused, and Sam just shrugged. 

 

“I'll be back,” Sam said, stuffing his ear with his earbud again before heading for the door. 

 

“You must be wiped,” Dean murmured, attempting to peel Cas’ suit jacket off. 

 

“Dean, I'm an angel,” Cas told him quickly, shaking the jacket back on his shoulders and swatting Dean's hands away. “I'm perfectly fine. Right now, all I want to do is enjoy a movie. Would you like to join me?” 

 

“Sure thing, honey,” Dean replied, dropping his hands in surrender. “Put something on, and I'll grab some snacks. Meet you in the room in five?” 

 

Dean punctuated his words with a short kiss to Cas’ lips, a quick brushing of mouths. Cas stared at him, mouth parted, and before he could reply, Dean was already sweeping from the room like it was a regular occurrence. 

 

Numbly, Cas walked to his room. 

 

When the movie ended and the credits rolled on the screen, Dean hopped up from the bed. He gathered the chips he never finished and smiled down at Cas. The bed dipped as Dean settled on his knees and scooted close. Without explanation, he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Cas’ forehead. 

 

“Goodnight,” Dean told him, getting up from his bed and going to his room. 

 

Cas stared up at the ceiling blankly, real concern starting to trickle through him. At first, it was just confusion, but he was genuinely started to get worried about Dean. 

.

.

.

 

The following morning, things seemed back to normal. Dean shuffled in the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, clapping Cas on the back as he moved past him. 

 

Just like normal. 

 

The day continued on like usual, and Cas’ concern was forgotten. Perhaps Dean had been playing a prank, and the idea comforted him. At least he didn't reciprocate. 

 

Sam and Dean picked apart news articles online, searching for a case to pick up. They had been for a few weeks, but the truth was...the world had settled itself out after Michael was banished from it. 

 

The occasional case involving low-level monsters - such as werewolves or vampires - were getting passed between the new generation of hunters. It seemed the brothers were being forced into retirement. 

 

“Well, what are we supposed to do?” Sam huffed in annoyance, jabbing a hand towards the screen. “There's nothing out there for us to do anymore. We're not  _ needed. _ ” 

 

“I mean...we can always go back to the easy shit,” Dean suggested, chewing his lip as he scrolled down the page. 

 

“That's like getting demoted,” Sam griped, shutting the laptop with an audible snap. 

 

“You're right,” Dean sighed, pursing his lips as he sat back. “No one needs to be saved by us anymore. What the fuck are we gonna do? We got a whole angel at our disposal, and Jack would come if we called. Suddenly, the world doesn't wanna end when we finally got the fucking resources to save it.” 

 

“Alanis Morissette was right,” Cas hummed. 

 

“What?” Dean asked, eyebrows crumbling together in confusion. 

 

“Ironic,” Cas explained, blinking. “The song. You know…  _ It's like rain on your wedding day. A full ride when you've already paid. Some good advice that you just can't take. Who would've thought? But it figures. Isn't it ironic? _ ”

 

Sam and Dean stared at him, mystified. Admittedly, his voice was a bit too much of a growl to match the original, but he assumed that he sang well enough. Sam broke out into laughter, his eyes crinkling in amusement. Dean just let out a short breath. 

 

“God,” Dean muttered, eyes wide. “I love you.”

 

Sam's laughter choked off, and his head whipped around to stare blatantly at Dean. Cas froze in his seat, gazing at Dean in uncertainty. Shaking his head with a smile, Dean hopped up from his chair. He moved around the table and reached out, ruffling Cas’ hair playfully. 

 

“Dean?” Cas asked, concerned again. 

 

“You're great, honey,” Dean told him, all smiles and ease. 

 

With that, Dean clapped his shoulder and drifted into the kitchen. Cas blinked slowly and glanced at Sam, eyebrows raised. Sam gaped at Cas, looking unsure himself. 

 

“I don't understand,” Cas muttered. 

 

“Are y'all- Have y'all...y'know,” Sam stuttered awkwardly. 

 

“I don't know what your asking,” Cas said. 

 

“Are y'all, like, together?” Sam asked. 

 

“No?” Cas said, but he didn't sound too sure. 

 

“Is that a question or an answer?” 

 

“To be honest, Sam, I have no  _ idea. _ ” 

.

.

.

 

“Honey, will you grab me that wrench?” 

 

Cas stared at Dean, waiting. Dean just stared back, hand stretched out to motion to the wrench he was asking for. There was no panic, no confusion. Dean just waited patiently. 

 

Cas passed over the wrench, his fingers feeling numb. Dean slid back under the car, grunting as he went back to work. Silence stretched between them, only broke by the metal twisting underneath the car. Cas stared down at his hands, confusion bouncing around in him. It was a constant state as of late, thanks to Dean. 

 

Cas wasn't sure what was going on. Dean hadn't kissed him since they watched a movie together, but he called him  _ ‘honey’ _ and said things that were definitely not platonic. Sam had washed his hands of it, assuring Cas that he wanted no part of the confusion. 

 

Cas wanted to ask, but he found himself worried that Dean would  _ stop.  _ For some unexplainable reason, Cas didn't want that to happen. Instead, he stayed silent and let Dean do weird things that made his heart malfunction in his chest. 

 

“ _ There! _ ” Dean yelled excitedly, sliding from underneath the car. He sat up and placed his elbows on his knees, a big smile of happiness on his face. “I fixed it.” 

 

“It will drive now?” Cas asked. 

 

“Mhm,” Dean answered, hopping to his feet and wincing when his knees popped. 

 

“Who's it for? Surely, you're not replacing Baby?” Cas mused. 

 

“It's yours,” Dean said, spreading his hands wide. “I know you miss your old car, and I noticed your anger with the truck. So...tada!”

 

“You've been fixing an old car...for  _ me? _ ” Cas murmured, pleasantly surprised. 

 

“Sure have,” Dean chirped, leaning back against the car he'd just slid out from. He crossed his legs, leaned on one arm, and laced his hands together. The perfect picture of pride. “I know you can't fly anymore, and you hate your truck.  _ Plus, _ I seen you eyeing it the other day. It was just out here in the garage, so I figured...why not?” 

 

“Dean…” Cas whispered, strangely touched for some reason. “I can't thank you enough. I really appreciate this.” 

 

“Hey, anything to make you happy,” Dean promised, smiling sweetly as he held his hands up like  _ no big deal.  _

 

Overwhelmed by such a statement, Cas moved forward to give Dean a hug. They did that...sometimes. It was allowed between them, and Cas rarely initiated it. But he tried to do so then.  _ Tried  _ being the key word. 

 

Dean swept forward, meeting him halfway. Cas was going in for a hug because they  _ did that,  _ but Dean derailed them. As if it was a regular occurrence, Dean dipped into his space and pressed his lips against Cas’ with ease. Cas’ half raised arms dropped limply. 

 

It was longer than the other pecks that Dean had been giving out, but it felt no different. Their mouths just pressed together softly for longer than just a peck, and Dean slowly pulled away. Cas’ heart restarted in his chest, and he stared at the smile on Dean's face in confusion. Appearing unaffected, as if they'd done that forever, Dean didn't mention it or react outwardly at all. 

 

“Wanna take her for a test drive?” Dean asked, holding up the keys. 

 

Cas licked his lips. “I would love that.” 

.

.

.

 

“What if he's under a spell?” 

 

“Cas.” 

 

“I'm  _ serious,  _ Sam. When have you ever known your brother to just blurt out that he loves someone? Especially me.”

 

“Oh, come on… You know he loves you.  _ I  _ love you. We're just not usually in the business of saying it. Maybe he's turning over a new leaf.”

 

“You don't randomly kiss me or call me  _ ‘honey'  _ either, Sam. Frankly, I'm worried.” 

 

“I mean… I  _ could _ if you want.” 

 

Growling, Cas tossed his hands up. Sam was laughing at him, the asshole. He seemed to think Dean's strange behavior was funny and not a cause for worry. Shaking his head, Cas shot to his feet, anxiety gripping him. 

 

“Sam, this is  _ not  _ funny,” Cas insisted. “We need to make sure he's okay.” 

 

“Calm down, man,” Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. “I already did, okay? I figured he'd come around one day, but I didn't expect him to do a complete three-sixty. It took me by surprise too, but Cas...he's definitely fine.” 

 

“What do you mean  _ ‘come around’? _ ” Cas snapped, eyes narrowing. 

 

“Dude,” Sam chuckled, raising his eyebrows in a challenge, “you two have been in love for years. Bout damn time one of you acted on it.” 

 

“We're  _ not-  _ He isn't…  _ Sam, _ ” Cas groaned, reaching up to shove a hand through his hair. 

 

“Deny it,” Sam deadpanned. “ _ I dare you. _ ” 

 

“Shut up,” Cas bit out, pointing at him. 

 

Sam just tossed his head back, laughing hard enough to nearly send him toppling out of his chair. Cas glared at him, not amused by his antics. At the ruckus, Dean walked in the room, smile already curling up at the sight of Sam in such a state. 

 

“What's so funny?” Dean asked lightly. 

 

That sent Sam into another fit of laughter, and Dean turned to Cas for answers. Before he could ask, he became ultimately distracted. Tongue poking from his lips, Dean lifted a hand to run his hands through Cas’ hair, ruffling it into perfection. 

 

“Oh God,” Sam wheezed, clutching his sides as he watched Dean card fingers through Cas’ hair like it was an everyday thing. 

 

“Better,” Dean hummed in approval, dropping his hand and staring at Cas with a smile. 

 

“I don't like either of you,” Cas announced, turning on his heel and stalking from the room. 

“Cas, honey, what's wrong!?” Dean yelled after him, sounding slightly amused. 

 

Sam burst out laughing yet again, and Cas lifted his hand, throwing a middle finger over his shoulder before he turned the corner. 

.

.

.

 

“Hey, change your clothes. Sam's out with Jack, and I wanna take you on a date.” 

 

Dean clicked his teeth at him and winked, leaving the room before Cas could take a breath. Staring at the book he'd been reading, Cas came to the conclusion - yet again - that something was seriously wrong. Swallowing, he sat up from the bed and made his way towards Dean's room. 

 

He knocked twice and Dean's muffled voice allowed entrance. Taking a deep breath, Cas peeled open the door and came to an abrupt halt. Dean was walking around the room shirtless, his jeans hanging low on his hips. 

 

Cas  _ rebuilt  _ Dean. He shouldn't have been left utterly breathless by Dean's state of undress, but he was anyway. Dean looked up at him patiently, a gentle smile on his face. 

 

“We're not going on a date, Dean,” Cas said. 

 

Dean frowned. “You don't wanna go out?” 

 

“We don't go out on  _ dates, _ ” Cas hissed, waving a hand between them. 

 

“And why not?” Dean challenged, eyebrows sweeping high. “Since when have you ever had an issue with going to grab a bite to eat with me? We've been on plenty of dates, Cas, but we've never called ‘em dates.” 

 

Exactly!” Cas burst out, waving both hands around wildly. “We're not- You're not-”

 

“What?” Dean cut him off sharply, arching an eyebrow. “What  _ aren't  _ we, Cas?” 

 

Feeling chastised, Cas snapped his mouth shut. He was reminded of the arguments Emmanuel and Daphne used to have. How Daphne was always managed to challenge him, and how he always relented. Clearing his throat, Cas simply shrugged. 

 

“I'm not sure,” Cas admitted. It was true; he genuinely had no idea what was going on. Dean seemed pleased by his answer. 

 

“Good,” Dean hummed, smiling. He moved over to Cas, reaching out to run his hands up Cas’ chest. “Now, go get changed.” 

 

“I-” Cas trailed off, distracted by Dean's hands slowly pressing their way down his chest. Dean's chest was open and bare, and Cas tried to avert his eyes. He was unsuccessful, but Dean didn't seem to mind. Swallowing thickly, Cas just nodded. “Okay, Dean.” 

 

Pleased, Dean pressed close to him and hovered close. Their lips connected yet again, and Cas felt something snap in him. 

 

No longer able to just sit back and let things happen, Cas reached out and grabbed Dean by his arms, locking him in place. He deepened the kiss with one clean sweep of his tongue, parting Dean's lips quickly. Surprised by the sudden uptick of urgency between them, Dean let out a small yelp, taking a sharp breath in through his nose. 

 

Cas gave no mercy. If Dean wanted to play some game, Cas was going to  _ beat him at it.  _ Raking his teeth over Dean's plump lips, he couldn't help but feel as if he was cheating, but he didn't care. Dean was making small noises, whimpers and physical jolts manifested in the back of his throat like moans. Cas was enjoying them. 

 

Fingers splayed over the broad expanse of Dean's back and tugged, pressing their bodies flush together. Hip to hip, groin to groin, mouth to mouth. Dean snatched back, sucking in a deep breath and gaping at Cas in shock. 

 

“What the  _ fuck? _ ” Dean spat, chest heaving. 

 

Cas tilted his head, smirking. 

 

“Get dressed, Dean,” Cas told him casually, backing up towards the door. “We have a date to get to, remember?” 

.

.

.

 

“How long have we been together?” 

 

Dean frowned up at him. Cas leaned against the doorway, staring at his phone. He scrolled through the quiz, eyebrows wrinkled together. 

 

“Uh, excuse me?” Dean muttered. 

 

“How long have we been together?” Cas repeated, looking at Dean expectantly. 

 

“Like...you, me, and Sam?” 

 

“No, like me and you. I'm taking a quiz that will tell me if you're cheating or not. The questions seem a bit ridiculous.” 

 

“Uh, Cas…” Dean coughed, slowly standing to walk up to Cas cautiously. “Are you feeling alright, honey?” 

 

“I'm feeling fine,” Cas told him, narrowing his eyes. “Why do you ask?” 

 

“Honey, we're not...together.” 

 

Cas stared at Dean, one eyebrow raising doubtfully. Dean didn't appear to change his answer, apparently only willing to take his game so far. Fair enough. It probably shouldn't have hurt to hear though. 

 

“Oh,” Cas said. “Okay.” 

 

“What makes you think we are?” Dean asked warily, his gaze oddly a sad one. 

 

“Well, you call me  _ ‘honey'  _ a lot,” Cas admitted, pressing his lips into a thin line. 

 

“Uh, no I don't,” Dean blurted, confusion clouding his face. 

 

“You  _ just  _ did a few seconds ago,” Cas huffed, offended. “You've been doing it a lot lately.” 

 

“Cas, honey, I haven't been calling you that.” 

 

“You literally  _ just _ did right then.” 

 

“No, I called you  _ ‘honey' _ because that's what you are. You're my honey.” 

 

“Dean,” Cas growled, narrowing his eyes again, “you are being childish. I don't know what game you are playing, but it's not funny. You call me  _ ‘honey' _ , you kiss me, and you flat out told me you  _ loved  _ me.” 

 

“I haven't kissed you!” Dean denied sharply, jabbing a finger at him. “ _ You  _ kissed me the other day outta nowhere, and I had enough decency not to say anything.” 

 

“You- you… Dean, are you feeling alright?” 

 

“I'm  _ fine.  _ You're the one who's going crazy.” 

 

“Even Sam noticed. You said you loved me right in front of him,” Cas insisted. 

 

“I mean, I  _ do-  _ er...y'know. But I wouldn't just blurt it out, Cas,” Dean muttered, staring at Cas in slight concern.

 

“I think there is something genuinely wrong with you,” Cas whispered, severely worried. He ignored the hurt he felt. He shouldn't have ever played along. 

 

“Wait...Cas, are you serious?” Dean croaked, eyes wide. “Have I been- Did I do all those things? You swear?” 

 

“I would not  _ lie _ to you. We can ask Sam if you don't believe me,” Cas snapped. 

 

“Oh my God,” Dean breathed, his eyes going wide. “That little  _ shit. _ ” 

 

“What? What's wrong?” 

 

“Fucking Jack.”

 

“What did he do?” Cas asked warily. 

 

Dean paced the room, reaching up to shove a hand through his hair. “He wanted to do hypnosis for some fucking reason. Sam and I both thought it was bullshit. He, uh, hypnotized me to stop holding myself back from what makes me happy.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Yeah. He did the whole  _ ‘when you wake up, you'll feel normal, but you'll start doing what makes you truly happy’. _ ” 

 

“So...the hypnosis  _ worked? _ ” Cas asked, oddly proud of his pseudo son. 

 

“Well, I've certainly been happier,” Dean groaned, setting down on the bed. 

 

“Dean, it's...it's okay,” Cas assured him awkwardly. “I understand now.” 

 

“This whole time, I've been under the impression that I was calling you  _ ‘buddy' _ and simply bumping shoulders with you, or clapping your back. Not giving you pecks on the lips and saying  _ ‘I love you’... _ Jesus fucking Christ,” Dean moaned, dropping his head into his hands. His shoulders hunched forward. 

 

“Is that what makes you truly happy?” Cas asked softly, moving over to sit beside Dean. 

 

“I fucking guess,” Dean huffed, lifting his head and staring away from Cas. “It couldn't have been baking pies, or banging women.  _ Noooo,  _ I want to be domestic with my best friend.” 

 

“We're in love, according to Sam,” Cas told him casually. “Have been for a while, did you know?” 

 

Dean chuckled weakly. “Shit, it's news to me.” 

 

“Is it?” Cas asked quietly. 

 

Dean swallowed, turning his head to look at Cas through his lashes. They stared at each other, and Cas wanted to smile, wanted to reassure Dean, wanted to promise that no matter where they ended up, they were going to be fine. But Cas couldn't do anything besides stare at Dean, sucked into the gravitational pull of his gaze. 

 

“You must've been so confused,” Dean murmured, his lips quirking up. 

 

“A bit,” Cas admitted lightly. “After a while, I grew concerned, but Sam checked to make sure you were safe. After that, I mostly assumed you were pranking me.” 

 

“I wouldn't do that,” Dean muttered, eyebrows dipping low. “That's not- I wouldn't  _ ever  _ do that, Cas. How could you think…”

 

“What else was I supposed to think?” Cas asked. “Not that you were serious, surely.” 

 

“I was,” Dean insisted. “I mean, I didn't  _ mean  _ to do it, but it was all me.” 

 

“And that's all you want?” Cas whispered, unsure how they'd gotten so close. His eyes unwillingly dropped to Dean's lips. “Just to kiss me, call me  _ ‘honey' _ , and tell me you love me? That's all it takes to make you happy?” 

 

“I'm a simple man,” Dean chuckled, his voice low and husky, suddenly swaying closer. 

 

“And what if I want more?” Cas hummed, his eyelids heavy. He felt drunk on Dean's presence, his heart faulty and his mind lethargic. “What, then?” 

 

“Honey, if that's the case, I'm the luckiest man alive,” Dean hummed. 

 

Surging forward, Cas cradled Dean's face and pressed their mouths together hungrily. Dean sighed into the kiss, reaching out to crowd in closer. Tilting his head to get a better angle, Cas arched into Dean's hands, needing some kind of release after such a moment. 

 

Dean tugged away, taking a deep breath. Blinking at Cas in awe, he reached out to run his hands over the stubble on Cas’ face, and he said, “How many times does Jack have to give me you before I offer him everything?” 

 

Cas smiled, fisting his hands on Dean's loose flannel. “Jack didn't give me to you, Dean. You've had me for a long time. He just gave you the chance to see it.” 

 

“I can't believe I ever hated that kid.” 

 

Laughing, Cas pressed back into Dean's space, reaching out to take what was finally his. And Dean  _ let him.  _

 

All concern gone, Cas made a mental note to take Jack out for ice cream after he could part with the crevices of Dean's body. Moaning into Dean's mouth, he amended that. He'd take Jack out for ice cream as soon as Dean was asleep and unable to pull him back in. 

  
Though, he thought faintly, he couldn't remember a time that Dean  _ didn't  _ pull him in. And as usual, he just rolled with it. 


End file.
